Japanese Dictionary!
by waterdragon1111
Summary: Yugi has decided to start learing Japanese, for the sake of this story, he isn't Japanese to begin with, which results in many interesting occurences.


A note from muffinsnail (the co-author): Hello and welcome. This story was written by waterdragon1111 and myself. It started out as a parody, but it turned into a satire, except it's not a satire. So read, enjoy, and remember, we gave up halfway through!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...(fortunatly for you 'cause muffinsnail's mind has been warped from reading to many lemons)

* * *

Yugi bounced around the living room shouting random Japanese words into the air. "Matte! Konnichiwa! Sugoi!" 

Yami rushed in from the kitchen. "Where's the fire?"

Yugi stopped bouncing and blinked at Yami. "There's a fire?" Eh looked around the house for a second then grew frantic. "Where's the fire? Where's the fire?"

Yami ran up to Yugi and grabbed his shoulders. "Yugi, there is no fire. Calm down." Yugi calmed down and blinked at Yami again.

"But you said there was a fire," he protested.

Yami glared at him (Yay for glaring Yami!). "With all your yelling, I thought there was a fire. What were you doing?"

Yugi took a step back then recovered his cheerful demeanor. "I was practicing Japanese!"

Yami sighed and shook his head. Turning around, he set of back to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch, all the while sidestepping the various Japanese-English dictionaries lying on the floor. On his way out, only someone with really good ears could hear him mutter under his breath, "Japanese words, pssht. There was a fire, I knew it."

Somewhere upstairs, the bathroom perhaps, a small fire raged.

* * *

It was after lunch and Yugi and Yami had decided to take a walk in the park. Yugi, of course, had brought his Japanese dictionary so he could practice speaking Japanese. Looking around, the day was actually pretty nice. The sky was blue without a cloud to be seen, the birds were singing, and a fat pigeon was picking at some scraps of food on a tree. The grass was green and all that jazz. In other words, it was a normal, perfect day in the park. Or it was, until Yami heard the sound of… 

"You know, I never thought the park could be so pretty." With that, Bakura and Ryou came into view a couple yards away from them.

"Hey Bakura!" called Yami. Bakura turned around and saw Yami and his light. "Did I just hear you call the park pretty?"

Bakura froze and shot a look at Ryou. Quickly, he pulled Ryou to the side. In full view of Yugi and Yami, he shook his fist up and down so hard he almost hit his own head, and then whispered loudly, "Why did you have to drag me to the park today?

"But you're the one who wanted to come."

All of a sudden Yugi bounded over then shook his fist along with Bakura. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Bakura stopped shaking his fist and towered threateningly over Yugi. "What are you doing?"

Yugi responded without hesitation. "Konnichiwa!"

Bakura stared at him for a second. "What the hell are you…speaking gibberish?"

"Iie."

Ryou had been watching the exchange between Yugi and Bakura thoughtfully. Listening to Yugi speak his "gibberish" words he suddenly got an inspiration and slung his backpack on the ground. Rooting around in it, he didn't notice Yami walk over and start threatening Bakura.

"What are you doing threatening my light?" Yami demanded of Bakura. Standing between Yugi and Bakura, he had stepped in after Bakura had started shouting. Bakura threw a glare at Yami.

"What are you talking about? Yugi was threatening me!" Bakura attempted to give a large watery-eyed gaze at Yami while slowly inching his hand into his pocket.

Meanwhile, Ryou had found the item he was searching for. Standing up, he dramatically pulled out…

…His handy dandy Japanese to English dictionary! Hurriedly, he flipped through it. "Yugi!" he called, "Konnichiwa!"

Yugi, happy to have someone who speaks Japanese nearby, rushed over to Ryou.

He left Yami with no one to defend.

Bakura slowly inched his hand out of his pocket and presented Yami with a…cute bunny rabbit! The small bunny looked up with its huge watery eyes and cutely wrinkled its nose at Yami.

"Fear the bunny Yami! Fear him!"

Yami took one look at the bunny rabbit and twitched. Calmly, he put his hands up and replied to Bakura, "Put the bunny rabbit down Bakura, and no one will get hurt."

Bakura was almost convinced that Yami wasn't afraid of the creature, except for the fact that he could see Yami shaking. Bakura slowly brought the bunny rabbit up to his mouth. "I'll kiss it if you don't run away now!"

"You wouldn't!" Yami said, visibly shaking.

"Oh, but I would!" Bakura lowered his lips to the bunny rabbit's fury white head.

Yami gasped in horror.

Yugi and Ryou walked over to see what their darks were talking about.

"Oooooooh, a bunny!" Ryou and Yugi yelled at the same time. Running over to Bakura, the two grabbed the bunny away from his lips and started petting and hugging it. "Awww, it's so cute! Can we keep it?" Ryou and Yugi said at the exact same time again.

Bakura and Yami sweat dropped.

"…Yes?"

Yugi and Ryou ecstatically grinned. "Arigato!"

**Owari!

* * *

**

A note from waterdragon1111: Well, if you've read on this long, good for you. You withstood this insane and confusing fanfic (clap clap clap). Just a few things I must…want to inform you about. This story incorporated muffinsnail's and my favorite characters from Yu-Gi-Oh (Mine being Bakura and Ryou. You just gotta love 'em). Next, in this story the yami's have their own bodies. Thirdly, if at some point you had no idea what was happening what-so-ever then you and I are on the same page. Fourthly, yes, we know thatthe characters already speak Japanese, but just for the heck of it and for thesake of this story,let's pretend he's not. And finally, if you feel the need to flame us…go right ahead! Woot! Fire! I'll stop rambling now...review please!

**Translations** (to the best of my knowledge of Japanese which is very little):  
matte-wait  
konnichiwa-hello (or good afternoon or something like that)  
sugoi-great, or awesome  
iie-no  
arigato-thank you  
owari-the end

Ciao!


End file.
